AYÚDAME A SER FELIZ
by angie cullen mellark
Summary: A bella le rompen el corazón su padre y su novio. Para rehacer su vida tiene que mudarse a california para olvidar ese dolor y tratar de volver hacer feliz olvidándose de sus seres queridos y dejando atrás su antigua vida. Edward es capturado por la policía en una carrera callejera, su padre lo obliga a irse a california a estudiar. Que pasara cuando el destino los una
1. prologo

PROLOGO

**DISCLAIRMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA STEPH MEYER GRACIAS A MI BETA DARKHEART CULLEN ****POR AYUDARME A CORREGIR MIS ERRORES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

* * *

Isabella Swan lo tenía todo se podría decir que era feliz tenía a su familia, una de las más importantes de los estados unidos, dinero que usaba para su beneficio y las mejores amigas que podía soñar.

Que se lo arrebaten casi todo por culpa de una infidelidad de su padre y novio, los que la obligan a encerrarse en sus propios sentimientos dejándola con solo una opción irse a vivir al otro lado del país exactamente a california para poder sanar sus heridas pensando que no volvería a ser feliz por culpa de los hombres que destruyeron su vida.

Edward Cullen un chico que lo tiene todo felicidad y popularidad además de tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies, es capturado por la policía en una carrera callejera, su padre lo obliga a irse a california a estudiar y llevándose a sus hermanos que lo odian por obligarlos a dejar su hogar.

Que pasara cuando el destino los junta en un solo lugar, ¿será que el ego y el miedo no les permitirá darse una oportunidad? , Se odiarán hasta darse cuenta que no pueden ser feliz uno sin el otro.

.

.

-Alice no se que es lo que siento cada ves que veo al tarado de tu hermano es algo indescriptible crees que tu hermano practica brujería o pero que tal que me aya envenenado con solo un día que me dio un beso y me paso veneno- le digo a Alice pero a ella no parece importarle

-Bella por amor a Dios Edward no practica brujería quien te dijo eso ademas !cuando se dieron el beso que no me contaste¡ y por ultimo eres tarada o es que te haces te estas enamorando de Edward el no hace brujería ni nada los dos se están enamorando y no lo quieren admitir- me dice con una sonrisa del gato del país de las maravillas- Bella por favor abre los ojos te estas enamorando de mi hermano compréndelo de una vez.

-claro que no Alice- la fulmino con la mirada- como puedo estar enamorada de el lápiz de metal de tu hermano-Alice me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas- no me mires así Alice que te estoy diciendo la verdad, desde el día que me hizo caer el primer día en frente de toda la clase y me hizo pasar el oso mas grande de mi vida- le dije con un tono de tristeza por acordarme de ese día- Alice tienes que entenderme que yo odio a tu hermano con todo mi corazón y no lo puedo amar por ninguna razón no solo por ser un lápiz de metal si no que tiene una vida feliz y contenta no como a mi

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ CON MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y TRATARE DE SUBIR CAPITULO TODOS LOS VIERNES. NOS LEEMOS EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO Y SI NO TAMBIÉN


	2. repitiendo la historia

PRIMER CAPITULO

DISCLAIRMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE NUESTRA QUERIDA STEPH MEYER LA TRAMA SI ES MÍA, GRACIAS A MI BETA DARKHEART CULLEN POR AYUDARME A CORREGIR ESTE CAPITULO.

* * *

"Uno de los dolores más fuertes sin duda es la perdida de alguna persona que amas, pero el dolor más fuerte es ver a esa persona que amas engañarte con otra persona"

Ultimo día de semestre al fin, había esperado este día todo el semestre pero no todo puede ser color de rosas, por un lado quiero salir a vacaciones para ir a visitar a mis primos en california y por otro muy diferente no quiero dejar a mis amigas, voy a extrañarlas mucho sobre todo a Emily y Victoria, porque a Jane la voy a ver todas las vacaciones ya que la conozco desde que tengo memoria; también voy a extrañar mucho a mi novio Félix.

Oh por dios donde están mis modales, soy Isabella Marie Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, voy en segundo semestre en la universidad estudiando medicina para ser pediatra por que adoro a los niños, todo el mundo dice que soy muy hermosa pero francamente no sé que es lo que ven de hermosa a una chica de 1.60 con cabello castaño, piel pálida, ojos color chocolate y muy delgada; mi mejor amiga es Jane ella es bajita a comparación mía tiene el cabello rubio y ojos color azul, ella estudia contaduría también va en segundo semestre y es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria; mi otra amiga se llama Emily ella es muy guapa tiene el cabello color caoba ojos café claro y es alta, ella estudia derecho; por último, pero no menos importante, esta victoria pero como nosotras le decimos Vico, ella es alta cabello rojizo, ojos negros y también una figura envidiable, estudia administración de empresas. Todas estudiamos en la universidad de nueva york donde la pasamos muy bien con todos nuestros amigos.

¡Ag! ya me imagino el resto de mis vacaciones, con mi papa Charlie, lo odio, odio tenerlo cerca después de lo que me hizo hace un año atrás. Casi no salgo de esa, el caso es que tuvieron que llevarme a un psicólogo.

**FLASHBACK**

Íbamos paseando con mi amiga Jane cuando se me ocurrió entrar al parque a hacer mi cosa favorita en todo el mundo mirar a Anthony patinar en su skate y de paso practicar un rato, pero fue mala idea fue porque con mi torpeza habitual me caí, uf menos mal tenía el casco porque si no iría directo a visitar a mi madrina Bree al hospital y francamente no quería que me viera toda llena de sangre creo que eso le daría un susto y luego de que me despertara, un enorme regaño por parte de ella.

Después del golpe le dije a Jane que quería un helado, al que después de unos cuantos pucheritos dijo que si, fuimos a comprarlos y cuando entramos a la heladería se me derrumbo el mundo cuando vi a mi papa al que amaba con todo mi corazón besándose con una arpía y dándose bocaditos de helado como si fueran la mejor pareja del mundo.

Lo primero que pensé es como le hace esto a mi mama, después la ira me llevo y no fui consciente de mis actos y le tire el helado a la cara a mi papa y cogí esa arpía contra la mesa y le dije todas las blasfemias que conocía.

Cuando Jane me sacó de ese lugar me llevo a su casa porque no quería ir a la mía y verle la cara a Charlie, esa noche lloré como si mi vida dependiera de ello hasta que Morfeo me llevo en sus brazos.

Después de un tiempo de no vivir cerca de ese señor me recupere y ¨lo perdone¨ siguiendo con mi vida, pero no fue lo mismo ya no le tenía confianza a Charlie.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Jane me saludo

**-hola bella, ¿por qué lloras?**

Me seque las lagrimas y respondí

-**nada Jane solo recordaba ese momento que tú ya sabes**- respondí - Jane me abrazó. - **bueno Jane, ya basta de cursilerías ¿sí?** -ella asintió- **vamos quiero ver a mi Félix.**

-**Ok ok vamos que también quiero ir a ver a Vico **

Fuimos por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a Victoria y a Félix, cuando escuchamos unos ruidos que venían del gimnasio, al acercarnos los escuchamos mejor y eran gemidos. Y demasiado conocidos. La ira me llevo y entré lo más rápido posible, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho porque la imagen que me encontré me helo la sangre.

* * *

bueno chicas como nos fue también en el prologo y algunas me dijeron que esperaban ansiosas entonces mi beta y yo quisimos darles este pequeño regalito por dejarnos sus review favoritos y alertas

no olviden dejar su review diciéndonos que tal les pareció así que besos y abrazos para todas y nos leemos el próximo viernes


	3. las 3 mosqueteras

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Steph Meyer, gracias a mi beta DrakHeart Cullen por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

* * *

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

**Que gris amanecer, mi alma esta triste, porque perdió a su amor.**

Al entrar me encontré con mi tercera ex mejor amiga Victoria teniendo sexo con mi novio Félix. Vi todo rojo de la furia, al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia Félix puso cara de sorpresa y la zorra de Victoria una sonrisa socarrona.

No quería hacer un show por culpa de esos dos así que salí lo más rápido posible de ese lugar detrás mío iba Jane gritándome que la esperara, hice caso omiso y seguí corriendo dejándola atrás.

Mientras corría mis pensamientos me llevaron al día que encontré a mi papa con esa vieja no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa hasta que llegue al único lugar donde nadie me podía encontrar ni escuchar y llore porque sabía que la herida que dejo Charlie aun no había sanado y Félix la había abierto otra vez encontrándome con ese dolor inmenso en mi pecho.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida porque empecé a soñar con un hombre al que solo le pude ver cobrizo cabello, él se acercaba pero cuando lo tenía a mi alcance se alejó dejándome de nuevo sola.

En cuanto desperté de mi sueño y ya más calmada decidí salir, y como no quería ni debía mostrar mi dolor a la zorra de Victoria salí con la mejor sonrisa falsa que había hecho en toda mi vida. No sabía qué hora era pero al ya no había nadie, así que deduje que habían salido todos y a juzgar por la posición del sol creo que eran las 5 pasadas. Como todos habían salido me fui a mi departamento, que compartía con Jane y Emily, mientras caminaba decidí que al terminar este semestre - que gracias al cielo era mañana- me iría a terminar mi carrera a california con mis primos.

Cuando al fin llegué al departamento me encontré con la mirada de lastima de Jane y Emily las que ignoré por completo caminando dignamente hacia mi habitación, gracias al cielo no me derrumbe, pero al encontrarme sola escuche unos golpes en la puerta.

-bella ¿podemos pasar? por favor sabes que no nos gusta verte triste, déjanos pasar-decía Jane muy triste. No soportaba que sufrieran por mi culpa así es que las deje entrar

-pasen está abierto- al entrar no lo pensaron dos veces y me abrazaron diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien - ya chicas déjenme respirar además estoy bien gracias a esto ya se la clase de persona que son esos dos ¿y saben qué? - les dije con voz firme- les deseo a los dos una hermosa vida ¿yo? He decidido dejar ésta universidad para rehacer mi vida.

- pe-pe-pero Bella, ¿cómo que te vas? no nos puedes dejar solas-decía Emily casi llorando

-si bella por favor no te vayas, no les des el gusto de mostrarles que te lastimaron-ahora decía Jane un poco decepcionada.

-chicas lo siento pero es una decisión tomada y ya llamé a mis primos-mentí para deshacerme de preguntas que no quería responder.

-ok, entonces pasemos nuestra última noche de lo lindo juntas, que les parece si vamos a tomarnos una cervezas para ahogar las penas - todas asentimos

.

.

Al día siguiente no quería ir a clases, no quería verle la cara a Félix y a Victoria pero, era una chica responsable y fuerte, así es que al final me levante, me duche y me aliste poniéndome un jeans oscuro con mi camisa de jean y mis zapatillas, me alise el cabello y cuando estuve lista me mire al espejo.

-Lista para mi último día en esta universidad- me dije y puse de otra vez la sonrisa más hipócrita posible y con ese pensamiento salí de mi habitación dispuesta a saludar a mis amigas y desayunar tranquilamente.

-hola bella que tal dormiste- me saluda Jane con ojos cansados me imagino que no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche.

-bien gracias y ustedes ¿qué tal durmieron?-ninguna me responde- se nota Jane que no pudiste dormir bien anoche ¿me quieres decir por qué?

- los siento Bella pero no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche pensando que te vas a ir al otro lado del país dejándonos solas- dijo mientras por su mejilla se resbalaba una lágrima y las dos se abalanzaron a mis brazos verdad pensé en no irme.

-por favor bella no te vayas te vamos a extrañar mucho- dice Emily por primera vez desde que entre en la cocina.

- lo siento chicas pero es mi decisión final- tomé aire antes de continuar, para no ponerme a llorar- las voy a extrañar muchísimo- las aparté por un momento para mirarlas a los ojos - chicas prométanme que me va a llamar, yo les prometo que las voy a llamar todos los días.

-te lo prometemos- dice Jane y Emily asiente, ambas trataron de sonreír, pero no les resulta.

-¿creías que te íbamos a dejar en paz?-toma aire Emily para tranquilizarse-pues no amiga ¿recuerdas las tres mosqueteras?- doy una carcajada por acordarme de ese día en que dijimos que íbamos a ser como las tres mosqueteras.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de organizar mis libros y mi música cuando entro mí mejor amiga Jane, al fin era el día en que me iba de la casa a estudiar a nueva york con ella.

-hola bella ¿estás lista? Nuestro vuelo sale mañana temprano y tenemos que enviar las cosas esta noche para que mañana estén en el departamento y podamos arreglarlas

-¡Jane me diste un susto de muerte te he dicho que no me gusta que habrán tan fuerte la puerta!-pone carita de yo no fui y se disculpa- con respecto a tu pregunta no ves que estoy terminado de alistar todo ya me falta poco-me quede pensativa por un momento-oye ¿y tú ya alistaste todo? y lo más importante ¿ya hablaste con Alec?- Alec es el novio de Jane desde hace más de un año, ag no debí a ver dicho eso porque en la cara de Jane se reflejaba tristeza- o Jane discúlpame amiga no debí haber dicho nada enserio perdóname no ….- no me dijo terminar porque ya estaba hablando.

-no bella no tienes que disculparte es la verdad tengo que hablar con Alec para arreglar las cosas y ver que vamos a hacer-respondió con tristeza no me contuve y la abracé.

-ya sabes que lo que decidan va hacer lo mejor para los dos

-ya bella me dejas si aire- en un sorpresivo cambio sonríe y deja de llorar-creo que mi amiga es bipolar-pensé-ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con Alec a ver que decidimos ok y te llamo en la noche-y salió corriendo dejándome con la palabra en la boca, bueno que puedo decir así es mi amiga.

Una Vez terminé de empacar todo y que la mudanza viniera por las cajas iba camino de meterme a la cama cuando llamo Jane

-¿hola?

-¿bella? Hola hablas con Jane

-¿Jane?- mire el reloj y eran las 11 DE LA NOCHE-¿sabes qué hora es?

-Discúlpame Bella pero te dije que te iba a decir que dijo Alec ¿recuerdas?-o diablos se me había olvidado -o si discúlpame se me había olvidado-dije con un poco de vergüenza-cuéntame ¿qué te dijo?

-dijo que él estaría feliz con la decisión que yo tomara ¡tan lindo como siempre!- se escucha un suspiro por parte de ella-yo le dije que lo amaba pero que sería complicado tener una relación a distancia pero él respondió que ni la distancia ni el tiempo lo separaría de mi al final decidimos seguir nuestra relación que nos llamaríamos en cualquier tiempo que tengamos libre. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te parece súper lindo?

-si si súper lindo-digo con ironía- entonces ya tienes todo listo para maña recuerda a las 8 tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a mas tardar las 8- respire profundo- no quiero retrasos por favor ya cuento las horas para irme de esta casa y no volver a ver a mi papa

-ok bella hasta mañana que descanses

-gracias tu igual y ya deja de suspirar por tu novio que no es la última coca-cola del desierto-

-No seas envidiosa

-YO envidia, para nada- rodé los ojos- adiós Jane quiero dormir- y sin más colgué. Estaba agotada así que me deje llevar por el sueño.

.

Al día siguiente nos despedimos de nuestros seres queridos y Charlie y partimos rumbo a nueva york... yuju.

Bajamos del avión y pasamos migración, al salir teníamos que coger un taxi que nos llevara porque no teníamos nuestros autos y no conocíamos muy bien el camino a nuestro departamento.

Al llegar encontramos una chica que estaba bajando sus pertenencias y al vernos corrió a saludarnos.

-Hola chicas mi nombre es Emily

- hola, soy Isabella y ella es Jane- la salude cortésmente

-un gusto en conocerlas, pasen están en su casa literalmente porque lo compartiremos- dijo Emily en tono de broma

Entramos y quedé impresionada de lo bello que era sabía que sería hermoso, pero no imaginaba que fuera tanto.

El departamento tenía 3 cuartos, cada uno con su baño-muy hermosos a decir verdad- una sala de estar con un sofá grande donde podían estar 5 personas y 2 sofás pequeños con una mesita de centro, pegado a la pared estaba un plasma de 42 pulgadas; la cocina estaba magnifica con su propio comedor.

-¿cierto que es hermoso? yo también tenía esa cara cuando entre-habló Emily sentándose en el sofá grande- que les parece si después de ordenar todo miramos una película o ¿prefieren salir?

-creo que terminaremos agotadas así que elijo la primera opción y tu Jane que dices- mire a Jane y asiente- ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

- pues chicas, a mi me encantan Los Tres Mosqueteros ¿qué les parece?

- A nosotras también nos gusta mucho ¿no es cierto Bella?- francamente a mi ya no me gustaba mucho porque la había visto muchas veces pero si ellas la querían ver ¿quién era para decirles que no?

-si claro porque no- respondí

-Ok, entonces, la última que acabe de organizar sus cosas compra las palomitas de maíz- dicho esto todas corrimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, que ya habíamos elegido.

La ultima que acabo fui yo, porque quería dejar todo organizado y bien limpio. Así es que me toco ir a comprar las palomitas, finalmente nos sentamos a ver la película.

Al terminar Emily se levanto del sofá a la velocidad de la luz, dándonos un tremendo susto

-chicas todas para una y una para todas – nos dijo poniendo su mano al frente- vamos, no me dejen esperando si no, no vamos a ser las 3 mosqueteras.

Jane y yo nos quedamos viendo con un poco de sorpresa porque cuando éramos pequeñas queríamos ser mosquetera pero nos faltaba la tercera así que no lo pensamos 2 veces y nos unimos a ella

-¡TODAS PARA UNA Y UNA PARA TODAS!-Gritamos lo más fuerte posible y nos pusimos a reír

**FIN DE FLASHBLAK **

**.**

Cuando nos tranquilizamos y terminamos de desayunar, salimos directo al último día de éste semestre.

Apenas entraba me encontré con la parejita del año- aunque lo dijera así, me dolía en el alma- maldita Victoria y maldito Félix.

-hola chicas como amanecieron- preguntó la zorra aún sostenía la mano a Félix

- chicas disculpen, se me olvidaba-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- les presento a mi nuevo novio Félix.

* * *

**Bueno chicas como les pareció el capitulo déjenme su opinión en los review se que estaban esperando que bella se vengara con victoria y felix pero, pero todavía no me maten les prometo que en el próximo capítulo tendrán su recompensa**

**Ahora tenemos grupo gracias a sus favoritos, alertas y review asi que si quieren adelantos de los capítulos imágenes y opiniones se pasan por él, les dejo el link en mi perfil**

**sin más nos vemos el próximo viernes que tengan un genial fin de semana.**


	4. hora de la venganza

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Stephanie Meyer, gracias a mi beta DrakHeart Cullen por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: HORA DE LA VENGANZA

"EN LA VENGANZA, COMO EN EL AMOR, LA MUJER ES MAS BARBARA QUE EL HOMBRE" (FRIEDRICH WILHELM NIETZSCHE)

¿Cómo que nuevo novio? ¿Se volvió loca ésta zorra?, si hasta ayer era mi novio

- **Como que "nuevo novio ", Victoria**- pregunta Jane

- **Claro chicas, empezamos a salir desde ¿Hace cuanto?, déjenme pensar**-esa maldita perra se está pasando como que déjenme pensarlo- **tu qué dices bebé ¿hace cuanto que estamos saliendo a escondidas de Bella?**

Todas nos quedamos paralizadas por la respuesta de Victoria, como se atreve y como era de esperarse Félix no dijo nada

-**Vamos chiquito no tengas miedo de decirle a Bella que la has estado engañando y acostándote conmigo por más de seis meses**- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa mal nacida?, ¡más de seis meses!, ahora sí que no se salva la muy desgraciada.

La cogí de sus apestosos cabellos rojizos y la arrastre por toda la universidad hasta llegar al baño de chicas y ahí agarrar a golpes a la muy perra, sabía que lo que hacia la no me reconfortaría pero no me importo, la agarre contra el lavado y le arranqué cada asqueroso cabello que tenia para, finalmente sumergirla en el retrete hasta que necesito aire

**-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN MALDITA EX AMIGA, ERES DE LO PEOR, TE JURO QUE ESTO ES SOLO UN ABREBOCAS PORQUE ME VOY A COBRAR TARDE O TEMPRANO TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE MALDITA ZORRA DE QUINTA TEN UN POQUITO DE DIGNIDAD Y LARGATE DE MI VISTA!**- la fulmine con la mirada y la solté del cabello para que se largara pero me sorprendió cuando me cogió del cabello

**-¡NO TU ESCUCHAME BIEN, FELIX ME AMA Y TE JURO QUE FUE MAS MI NOVIO QUE EL TUYO PORQUE YO SI LE DI LO QUE EL SIEMPRE QUISO!**-respiro hondo antes de seguir **-¡TU SIEMPRE** **LE DICIAS NO, A LOS HOMBRES SE LES MANEJA CON DOS COSAS, COMIDA Y SEXO, AHORA DIME QUE NO!**

-**YO NUNCA HE DICHO ESO MALDITA, ESO SIEMPRE LO HAS DICHO TU, LA UNICA ZORRA QUE TENIA DETRO DE MIS AMIGAS, TE ACEPTE QUE HABLARAS MAL DE LOS HOMBRES PORQUE YO TAMBIEN LOS ODIABA ANTES DE CONOCER A FELIX, PERO AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE TODOS ESTAN CORTADOS CON LA MISMA TIJERA SON LA MISMA PORQUERIA IGUAL QUE TU, ERES UNA ARPIA**-con un movimiento rápido me solté de su agarre cogiéndola a ella con una llave, dejándola casi sin aire gracias a lo único bueno que hizo mi papá, meterme a esas clases de defensa personal que me han servido de maravillas con algunas zorras que tenido que hacer que me respeten a las malas.

- **SUELTAME ANIMAL, MARIMACHA QUE ME DEJAS SIN AIRE, ESO QUE HICE AYER FUE PARA ABRIRTE LOS OJOS ¿SABES?, SABIA QUE LO PRIMERO QUE IBAS A HACER ERA IR DE TRAS DE TU AMADO ROMEO, ASI QUE LO PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE SEDUCIRLO Y LLEVARLO AL GIMNASIO QUE ES EL PRIMER LUGAR AL QUE IRIAS A BUSCARLO, PERO QUE TRISTE, LA POBRE BELLA SE ENCONTRO CON SU AMADO NOVIO ACOSTANDOSE CON UNA MODELO DE ALCURNIA Y BIEN REFINADA NO SE QUE VIO FELIX EN TI SI ERES UN ANIMAL SIN EDUCACION ALGUNA**- escupió todo su veneno la víbora salpicándolo por todas partes.

**-¿Sabes qué? me largo porque no tengo nada que hablar con víboras y basuras como tu**-y sin más me fui directo donde estaban las chicas.

-**BELLA que paso porque cogiste así a la zorra esa**

**-lo siento chicas les prometí que no iba a dejar que la ira me llevara, pero les juro que no me pude resistir**- suspire por el cansancio- **chicas ¿dónde está ese grandísimo idiota, que se hacía llamar mi Novio? necesito hablar con él y dejar las cuentas claras antes de irme.**

-**lo vimos que se fue directo detrás de ti para ir a consolar a Victoria pero cuando llegamos tú estabas en un cubículo del baño ¡DIABLOS BELLA QUE LE HICISTE A LA LOCA ESA QUE SALIO APESTANDO A MIERCOLES!**

**-jajajajajajaja chicas que no le hice, creo que cuando entraron al baño le estaba dando un baño a la muy puerca, es que apestaba a zorra, pero ni el agua del retrete le limpió la suciedad que tiene**- saltamos a las carcajadas- **bueno chicas no se desvíen del tema ¿no lo han visto?**- ambas negaron con la cabeza- **agh, ok no importa, lo iré a buscar, nos vemos mas tarde en el departamento.**

Fui buscando a Félix por toda la universidad y lo encontré en el patio donde casi nadie iba

-**hola tarado te carcome ¿la culpa o es que tu zorrita te dejó?**

**-¡BELLA! no hables así de Victoria, eres una dama y las damas no hablan de las personas así- este tarado, se está ganado lo mismo que Victoria o estaba en**

**-Además estaba pensando en el dolor que le provoque a la mujer que más amo en el mundo-**

**- Ay pobrecito estás hablando de tu mamá**

**- Bella estoy hablando enserio, jamás debí haberme ido con Victoria ese día, te juro que soy una víctima.**

**-ay amorcito, lo siento tanto, yo se que Victoria es una arpía y también se que te violó**- maldito tarado- **claro sé que ella te cogía las manos para tocarle el trasero y haciéndote rogar mas ¿cierto a-m-o-r-c-i-t-o?**

- **Bella la carne es débil, por favor perdóname, te lo pido desde el centro de mi corazón por favor perdóname**

**- ven corazón y te doy un abrazo**- dije con tono convincente y el my cretino se lo creyó que lo había perdonado y que lo iba a abrazar. Que tarado no lo dude dos veces y le pegue una patada en la entrepierna- **eso te ganas maldito perro por acostarte con cualquier arpía que te muestra el trasero.**

**-p…e..r..o bella ¿por qué hiciste eso, no ves que a nuestros hijos les duele?-** este cretino ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso? no lo pensé dos veces y le di otra patada para que, "nuestros hijos", no nazcan-**ahg, animal lo que decía Victoria era cierto, eres una marimacha que todo lo arregla a golpes, con razón tu padre engaño a tu madre con otra vieja porque debe haber odiado a tu madre por darte a luz**- eso ya fue la gota colmó el vaso, de esta no se salva por meterse con la poca cordura que tenía, lo agarré y le di una cachetada que lo dejo en el piso casi inconsciente

**-mira grandísimo idiota, primero yo jamás, escúchame bien jamás tendría hijos con un bastardo como tú, segundo, grandísimo animal, animal será tu abuela; tercero ¿marimacha? ¿por qué? ¿por romper algo que ya no sirve? y por último, con mi mama no te metas, que al menos yo fui deseada no como otros que nacieron porque la farmacia estaba cerrada.**- en mi mente oía a mis amigas diciéndole "oh, oh" al tarado este por la tamaña humillación.

Sin decir nada más me fui al departamento con la frente en alto y feliz por haber cobrado venganza con mis propias manos.

Antes de llegar al departamento, pase por un spa para relajarme y quitarme toda la tensión. Cuando llegué reserve un baño de lodo, masajes y un baño caliente-aunque el baño me lo podía dar yo misma quise que me consintieran.

Luego de pagar y mientras esperaba para entrar, aproveche para llamar a mis adorados primitos que amo y adoro tanto. Sonó dos veces el celular y contesto Jake.

**-**_**hola, ¿quién habla?, JASPER NO CONTESTES YO YA LO HICE**__-_no pude dejar escapar una risita por las ocurrencias de mi primo, ¿cómo se le ocurre gritar así de fuerte en el teléfono?.

-**hola Jacob, hablas con Bella**

**-¿B**_**ella? No me suena, creo que está equivocada, no conozco a ninguna Bella**__- _se oyen las risas de Jasper a lo lejos- _**Jajajaja caíste primita, ¿y ese milagro que la peque llame? hace mucho que no llamabas, creí que te habías olvidado de tus sexys primos que te quieren y te adoran- N**_**o lo soporte y solté una carcajada que sorprendió a todos en la sala de espera- **_**no te rías Bella que es enserio. Bueno ya dejemos ese tema ¿ok? **_

_**-**_**ok, vale chicos ya hablando enserio tengo algo que contarles y es muy urgente**

_**-¿qué pasa Bella?**__- _guao mi primo Jazz resucito.

-**guao Jazz, hola primito ¿cómo estás?, bien ¿y tú?, ummm, me alegra**- ambos sueltan un carcajada por mi comentario- **y respecto a tu pregunta, lo que pasa es que me mudo a california a terminar la universidad **

**-¡**_**QUE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HABLAS ENSERIO!**_

**-claro que hablo enserio **

**- ¿**_**y por qué ese cambio tan repentino? si nosotros te rogamos que te vinieras a estudiar a Standford y tu dijiste "no yo quiero Nueva York y punto"-**_ dijo Jake imitando mi voz.

-**ok chicos, me descubrieron, es que de nuevo me la hicieron, de nuevo me engañaron y quiero rehacer mi vida**

**-¿**_**quién fue el desgraciado?, te juro que le rompo todos los dientes por dañar a mi primita **_

**- de hecho fueron "los desgraciados"**- suspire**- fueron Félix y Victoria**

**-**_**¡QUE! ¿Pero victoria no era una de tus amigas?**__-_ preguntó Jake

-**si ERA, porque no se imaginan como los encontré ayer en la mañana **

**-¿**_**cómo los encontraste primita?**__- _se escucho un silencio- _**¡no me digas Bella que los encontraste en el acto!**_

_**-**_**pues sí, así los encontré, en una de las colchonetas del gimnasio**

**- Es**_**ta sí, que no se las perdono**__-_ dijeron ambos en tono fuerte

–_**esta vez ese tarado se las ve con Jacob y Jasper Swan nadie ¡nadie! Se mete con la felicidad de nuestra primita adorada**__-_ esta vez hablo Jazz con tono de enfado

_-_**tranquilos chicos, yo ya me encargue de eso**- dije en tono malicioso

-_**ooohhh, me encanta ese tono de voz que tienes cuando dices eso-**_**se escucha la risa macabra de mis primos a lo lejos-**_**haber pequeña diablita ¿qué hiciste esta vez?**_

**- Solo les diré que bañe a la asquerosa de Victoria en el agua que debe bañarse** - se escuchó una burla de parte de Jacob- **y a Félix lo deje sin descendencia**- no lo soportaron más y terminaron riéndose a carcajadas que por poco me dejan sorda.

-_**esa es mi primita adorada. Como siempre con un carácter divino, me encanta tu sentido de venganza**_

_**-**_**gracias primitos hermosos, ahora me tengo que ir, cuando viaje les llamare para que me recojan en el aeropuerto. Primero debo ir donde Charlie a contarle mi decisión**

_**-ok primita, te queremos que te vaya muy bien esperamos tu llamada para cuando tomes el vuelo, te queremos bye**_

**-bye primitos yo también los quiero mucho**- y sin decir nada mas colgué.

Una vez terminados los masajes y los baños de lodo me fui directo al apartamento.

**-¡hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?**- grité nada más entrar para que mis amigas me escuchen

-**ja ja que graciosa bella**- responde Jane en tono sarcástico- **si Bella estamos en la habitación de Emily **

**-ok** – dije y me dirigí hacia allá

-**hola, ¿qué hacen?**

**-nada, mirando televisión**- responde Emily sin ganas

- **¿Cuándo te vas con tus primos?-** suelta sin anestesia Jane

- **aun no lo sé, primero tengo que hablar con Charlie para decirle que me voy a California y decirle que no lo visitaré durante un tiempo. **

**-¿Crees que a Charlie le importe? No amiga estará encantado de que te vayas al otro lado del país para dejarlo en paz con sus zorras**- dice con enfado Jane, porque Emily no conoce a Charlie

-**vamos Jane dime que no quieres ir a ver a Alec**- ella asiente con alegría- **entonces tengo que despedirme de él y de Charlie.**

**- Entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos?**

**-creo que la otra semana a mas tardar el sábado, tengo que llegar en 15 días a California **

**- ok entonces llamare a Alec para decirle…. no ¿sabes qué? mejor le doy la sorpresa ¡SIIIII!**

**-ok y tú ¿qué vas a hacer**- digo señalando a Emily

- **eeeehhh, yo me voy a visitar a mis padres**- lo duda un momento y prosigue- **si voy a ir con mis padres**

- **¿estás segura? porque si no tienes a donde ir puedes ir a Forks con nosotras- dice Jane con alegría.**

-**No lo sé** – Jane y yo la miramos haciendo nuestros mejores pucheros y finalmente Emily dijo - ok chicas acepto porque, la verdad, estaba pensando en quedarme en el apartamento.

**-bien pero ahora el dilema es ¿dónde me voy a quedar? Tengo entendido que tu vas a estar con tu papá-** me señala- **y tu vas a estar con tu novio**- señala a Jane- entonces **¿dónde me puedo quedar?**

**- te puedes quedar en mi casa, hay muchas habitaciones libres así que ¿qué te parece quedarte en mi casa? Así no tendré que estar con Charlie todo el tiempo**- lo dudé un momento porque después que yo me vaya ¿dónde se va a quedar Emily? seguro Charlie la corre cuando yo no esté, lo otro sería que la llevara a California conmigo, pero tendría que devolverse sola.

**- tierra llamando a bella**- dice Jane en tono de burla sacándome de mis pensamientos

**- lo siento pero me quede pensando ¿qué vas a hacer cuando yo me vaya de Forks? Seguro que Charlie te corre**

**- por eso no hay problema, te quedas conmigo después de que Bella se vaya con sus primos**- dijo Jane

**- Entonces está decidido, primero te quedas conmigo y cuando yo me vaya te quedas con Jane y todo solucionado-** nos miramos y sonreímos todas felices.

Nos quedamos un rato más conversando y haciendo planes

**- chicas tengo sueño, ¿será que podemos ir a dormir?** –dije rascándome los ojos

**- si vamos a dormir que es tarde y mañana tenemos que ayudarte a empacar**- dijeron mis amigas

Así nos fuimos cada una a su habitación, pero no podía dormir, estuve pensando en mi nueva vida y que pasaría en ella, así, sin darme cuéntame quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Hola chicas disculpen la demora pero ha pasado muchas cosas la semana pasada para las que no me conocen estoy en secundaria y entre el miércoles y mi adorada beta se retraso con la entrega del capitulo pero aquí esta, bueno ya aclarado que tal les pareció el capitulo e déjeme sus comentarios plis no me ignoren si no me pongo triste y tardo mas en subir capitulo.**

**Gracias a todas por leer el capitulo y en especial a Tecupi nena te quiero mucho gracias por tus review me encanta leerlos. **

**Como ya saben tenemos grupo asi que aquí les dejo el link si quieren adelantos o imágenes y a las chicas del grupo si quieren algo solo pidanmelo que yo con muchisimo gusto se los doy**

**W w w. fa ce bo ok gr ou ps /13 85 42 76 58 38 59 85 / (sin espacios)**

**ha y otra cosa quien quiere un pov edward en el proximo capitulo, si lo quieren solo dejenme un review.**

**Bay las quiero mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo besitos y abrazos :***

**Angie cullen melark**


	5. carrera

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Stephanie Meyer, gracias a mi beta DrakHeart Cullen por ayudarme a corregir mis errores, espero que les guste.**

CAPITULO 4: LA CARRERA

Cuerpo de Fiat, alma de Ferrari

Pov Edward

Hoy era el día en que haría la mejor carrera del año, dejaba de con niños de preescolar para empezar a recorrer pistas con más dinero de por medio, la idea era recorrer Miami de un extremo al otro, terminando en la salida para Hollywood.

Hola me presento mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y soy un galán con las mujeres. Se deben estar preguntando si estudio, bueno de hecho yo no estudio, odio estudiar y además para que si mis padres me dan todo y voy a terminar en la empresa de ellos. Soy hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, ellos son dueños de la mejor cadena de empresas arquitectónicas del mundo "Cullen interior design" donde mi padre es el gerente de arquitectura y mi madre es la diseñadora de interiores en jefe son una pareja hermosa se profesan su amor todo el tiempo. Mis hermanos son Emmet y Alice o como yo y casi todo el mundo los llamo, el oso y la duende, como se pueden dar cuenta me gustan las carreras callejeras en algunas ocasiones me han descubierto pero salgo ileso porque mi papa hace que ni la prensa ni nadie de mi familia se de de cuenta así que no me importa si me arrestan o no.

-rápido Edward vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa- grita Emmet desde la otra habitación menos mal mis padres no están.

-ya voy Emmet no me apresures que me tengo que arreglar

-ya Edward deja de verte en el espejo y mueve tu trasero al auto

-ya voy, ¿ya se fue la duende?

-no, nos está esperando, apúrate diablos no es tan complicado ponerse una pinche camiseta y un jean- dijo Emmet con furia.

-ves idiota, ya baje no me molestes, diablos a veces eres insoportable.

- claro yo soy el que se trata de peinar sabiendo que mi cabello es indomable- me dijo el maldito de Emmet, le mostré el dedo medio con un rostro frío aunque con un poco de risa- oh por Dios Edward hermanito no sabía que eras así de grosero donde está la educación que te dejo mi madre estoy muy decepcionado de ti, decía entre risas

- no te metas con mama ok si no sufrirás las consecuencias oso- le dije con risa- anda mueve tu trasero que la duende nos debe estar esperando.

- tienes razón Edward hora de que te conviertas en hombre.

- cállate imbécil que yo soy más hombre que tu.

- eres un desgraciado se aprovechan de mi nobleza- ya con Emmet controlado nos podíamos ir.

Al llegar a la carrera todos mis amigos ya estaban apostando por mi, y también estaban mis competidores, al parecer eran cuatro.

- Edward amigo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Listo para ganar?- me saludo Tom con un puño en el brazo

- hola Tom, ja me sorprende tu pregunta, obvio que voy a ganar, ¿cuando no he ganado?

- no se Edward tengo un mal presentimiento no deberías correr creo que aun no estás listo- dijo Tom.

- Tom como no confías en mis habilidades, ya sabes que le he ganado a todos esos bebes en las anteriores carreras será como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

-lo se Edward pero…- se quedo pensando- sabes que deja así y toma tu GPS- dijo entregándome una mini tablet con la pista de la carrera señalada y que además iba conectada al auto.

La pista estaba muy difícil iba por las carreteras mas concurridas de los Ángeles pero eso no iba a dejar que ganaran, yo ya estaba listo lo único que me preocupaba era que mi primo Ben iba a participar y el no estaba listo de hecho ya había tenido dos accidentes y yo ya le había dicho que no compitiera pero hiso caso omiso, finalmente lo deje.

Estaba preparándome para empezar cuando llego Alice

-hola hermanito, ¿estás listo o ya te dio miedo?

- ja ¿miedo yo? para nada- el rostro que tenia la duende no me gusto nada- que tienes en mente

-¿yo? nada hermanito solo venía a recordarte el trato que tenias con papa, así que suerte.

-lárgate duende que solo vienes a echar malas vibras- sin más se fue agh como odio a mi hermana por venir en este momento.

Ya estaba listo para la carrera, le dije mil veces a Emmet que si veía algo raro no dudara en llamarme

-nervioso Cullen- dijo la voz más irritante del mundo, James

-¿yo? claro que no, el que debería estar nervioso es otro ¿no lo crees James?

- eres un ingenuo creyendo que vas a ganar como siempre, tan ingenuo

-trágate un puto zapato James lárgate que me amargas- sin más le mostré mi dedo medio y se fue, como odio a ese bastardo desde que entro a las carreras hemos sido enemigos

Ya listo todo ya solo faltaba iniciar la carrera Dios cuida a mi primo que no le vaya a pasar nada

_5 competidores una carrera un ganador y voy a ser yo- _me decía a mi mismo antes de iniciar la carrera

READY, SET, GO

Empieza la carrera la adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo al acelerar mi cuerpo reacciona para no irse para atrás y poder arrancar con toda mi fuerza.

Todo empezó muy bien hasta que salimos a la calle principal, como yo era uno de los primeros pero me sorprendió cuando vi la llamada de Emmet.

-Emmet que paso viene la policía

-_no Edward Ben…._

_-_diablos Emmet que le paso a Ben

-_al iniciar la carrera cuando salió a la calle principal tuvo un accidente con otro auto- _mierda lo sabía, sabía que Ben aun no estaba listo.

-Emmet ve rápido mis tíos no se pueden dar cuenta, llévalo a urgencias

-_ese es el problema no sabemos si alcanzo a salir_

-¿cómo que no sabemos Emmet?, ¿qué diablos paso?

_-el auto se incendio_

_-_Emmet lo dices con tanta tranquilidad, ve y mira si alcanzo a salir y mantenme informado no puedo dejar la carrera voy de segundas y no pienso dejar ganar al imbécil de James.

_-Edward no sigas con la carrera es muy peligroso los policías están demasiado atentos_

_-_ Diablos yo sé lo que hago-dije con tono de ira- sabes que déjame en paz y ve y miras si Ben está bien- sin darle tiempo de responder colgué el teléfono.

Después del accidente de Ben hubo otros dos accidentes iguales o peor que el de Ben, hubo un momento en el que pensé retirarme_-eres idiota Edward ya solo falta James y podremos ganar un millón de dólares-_ gracias por recordármelo tan gentilmente Anthony- _de nada hermanito sabes que te trato con mucho cariño- _maldito subconsciente, lo odio pero a veces da buenos consejos, sin dudarlo active el turbo para alcanzar a James, cuando lo conseguí solté risa victoriosa.

Iba de lo más relajado pensando cuando escuché una sirena, MIERDA LA POLICIA, pero como putas podría aparecer si yo estuve muy bien -_hay hermanito qué harías sin mí ¿no?, obvio que fue el tarado de James revisa el GPS y mira que carretera cogió el muy tarado- _seguí el consejo de mi subconsciente O ESTE HIJO DE SU MADRE SE METIO POR EL LADO DE LA POLICIA ya Edward relájate solo tienes que pensar con cabeza fría _metete por el callejón que hay para perderlos y ya-_ y así lo hice pero los malditos policías me perseguían, sin darme cuenta otros policías se habían puesto frente a mi sin dejarme escapatoria, _maldito tarado sabes lo que acabas de hacer ahora te vas derechito a la cárcel _maldita vocecita no me deja pensar con cabeza fría pero ya la única seria entregarme _gran idea porque no se te ocurrió 3 km atrás eres imbécil o es que te haces ¿sabes lo que va a hacer Carlisle cuando se entere de que de nuevo estas en las carreras callejeras y además de todo te arrastraron a la cárcel?, no, no creo que te acuerdes haber te refresco la memoria _como olvidarlo si fue la peor carrera de mi vida.

**FLASBACK**

Era mi tercera carrera, las dos anteriores las había ganado, pero en ésta iba casi último, mierda tenía que pensar en algo porque si no Emmet me mataba, aposto por mi mucho dinero si lo perdía me mataba o peor me hacia trabajar para él.

En mi GPS vi que había un atajo pero pasaba por una estación de policía, al carajo me voy por ahí, pasaré despacio para que no me arresten _ok vamos Cullen pase lo que pase igual vas a morir _gracias Anthony por el ánimo se te agradece inmensamente, cogí el atajo pero para mi desgracia mi cuerpo reacciono y en vez de bajar la velocidad acelere como si mi vida dependiera de ello, gracias Anthony por asustarme, ahora tenía una tropa completa de policías detrás mío pero sabía donde perderlos, en el próximo crucé y luego entro a la carrera de primero, pero mis planes estaban saliendo mal primero porque por alguna razón el auto se detenía y la segunda me habían acorralado y en menos de 5 minutos el auto se detuvo por falta de ¡GASOLINA! maldito esta vez si lo mato, maldito Emmet lo odio como se le ocurre no llenar el tanque por su culpa tenía todo un batallón a mi alrededor.

.

.

Cuarenta minutos después Carlisle estaba conmigo en la comisaria

-Edward que diablos hiciste- pregunto indignado

-Emmet me llevo a una carrera a ganar dinero y hoy la gasolina se…-no me dejo terminar

-ni has respondido a mi pregunta porque te metiste a esa carrera si no necesitas dinero tu madre y yo te damos todo lo que necesitas, dime porque carajos hiciste eso no tienes ninguna explicación para lo que hiciste por eso espero una respuesta creíble

-te diré- respire profundo antes de continuar- no quería que me siguieran dando más dinero y quería ahorrar para el futuro porque…-de nuevo no me dejo terminar

-cállate Edward, estoy indignado nosotros no te educamos así y sabes que por ser el menor y el único que accedió a atender las empresas vas a ser tu aun no lo puedo creer, ¿sabes cómo está tu madre con todo esto?-iba a abrir la boca para responder pero no me dejo- no claro que no como siempre eres un egoísta

-¡YO JAMAS E SIDO UN EGOISTA!- dije con toda la furia que había aguantado durante toda la sesión-¡EL EGOISTA ERES TU EL UNICO QUE NO ME DEJA PENSAR YA ME CANSE DE QUDAREME CALLADO!

-¡A MI NO ME HABLES ASI MUCHACITO QUE LO QUE YO DIGO ES CIERTO!

-no quiero pelear contigo por tonterías ya solo dime mi castigo y vámonos a casa

-está bien Edward, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, por ser la primera vez, la próxima vez te enviaré a estudiar a California, te lo advierto Edward a la próxima adiós, Edward para California- esta vez Carlisle decía la verdad porque tenía un tono fuerte en la voz

**FIN FLASBLACK**

_Adiós Edward te vas para california, ¿me oíste?, _querrás decir nos vamos para California, _ok Edward nos vamos para California ahora frena el carro que esta vez ya tienes el tanque lleno y no puedes tener ninguna excusa y entrégate,_ de nuevo le hice caso a mi vocecita algo que casi nunca hago y por alguna razón hoy lo estaba haciendo más seguido. Frene el auto y de nuevo en menos de una hora ya estaba en la comisaria pero esta vez Carlisle no estaba me imagine que ya lo habían llamado

-señor Cullen pase por aquí allí esta su hijo- dijo un oficial señalándome

-gracias jefe

-de nada señor Cullen siempre a la orden

-me puede dejar un momento a solas con mi hijo

-si claro permiso- sin decir más el policía se fue

-hola Edward

-vale dime que vas a hacer

-recuerdas mi advertencia cierto

-como olvidarla

-es cierto, pero esa advertencia se hizo realidad

-Hazlo mándame a california

- ¿creías que te no lo iba a hacer? no Edward te lo advertí y ahora cumplo mi promesa

-ok, cuando sale el vuelo

-vas a ir en el privado a la hora que quieras pero hay otra cosa que quiero decirte

-que es, es mejor recibir el golpe de una vez no crees

-sí, pero lo diré con toda la familia reunida, por ahora sube al auto y vámonos tus hermanos ya están en el

-como esta Ben

-en el hospital… está a punto de morir

-se salvara

-si, pero quedaran cicatrices

-y Emmet y Alice

-ahora en el auto, a ellos también los arrestaron

-nos vamos- con esa frase salimos de la comisaria alcance a divisar a Emmet y Alice en la parte de atrás del auto.

-hola chicos-ellos simplemente asintieron

Todo el camino la pasamos en un silencio incomodo hasta llegar a la casa

-bajen chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes los espero en el estudio en diez minutos

En esos diez minutos estuve en mi habitación pensando en cómo sería mi vida aquí en adelante. Pasados los diez minutos fui con Alice y Emmet al estudio

-pase-dijo Carlisle después de que yo golpeara dos veces

-ahora que, ¿para qué nos querías aquí?

-chicos como bien saben Edward se va a estudiar a California pero…

-pero que Carlisle dinos de una maldita vez- estalló Emmet

-se van todos para California-soltó sin anestesia

-¡QUE! –dijeron los dos y yo quedé en shock

**Primero lo siento enserio lo siento mucho por demorarme taaaanto con el capitulo pero han pasado tantas cosas primero tuve un pequeño bloqueo y no sabia como escribir este capitulo de antemano si no les gusto encerio lo siento pero es que no se mucho de carreras callejeras (como ustedes saben las quiero mucho y por eso me vi rápido y furiosos toda la saga como dos veces y hice algo que casi nunca ago. pedirle ayuda a mi primo, para que sepan que las quiero muchisisisimo) segunda disculpa mi beta se retraso con la entrega del capitulo.**

**Ya dejando las disculpas a un lado díganme que tal les pareció espero sus review. A mi en mi opinión carlisle me parece que es un tarado porque jamás deja hablar ag me molesta la gente así pero bueno. Pobre ben ustedes que creen se salva o no se salva les voy a dejar con la intriga.**

**Como ya saben tenemos grupo asi que aquí les dejo el link si quieren adelantos o imágenes **

**W w w. fa ce bo ok gr ou ps /13 85 42 76 58 38 59 85 / (sin espacios)**

**Gracias Tecupi por dejar tu review te quiero mucho.**

**Sin más Bay las quiero mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo besitos y abrazos :***

**Angie cullen melark**


	6. preparándose para el viaje

**DISCLAIRMER: los personajes no son míos son de nuestra quería Steph Meyer, gracias a ustedes por leer. Y sin más preámbulos les presento el capitulo**

* * *

CAPITULO CINCO: preparándose para el viaje

_Ya nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotros, ¿verdad?_

_-Se van todos para california - soltó sin anestesia._

_-¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijeron los dos, sin yo todavía salir del__ shock._

-Si, se van a california. No sólo atraparon a Edward ¿verdad? - dijo Carlisle.

-Pero papi, no es justo; a mi me obligaron a ir - dijo la arpía de Alice.

-¿A sí Alice? No sabía que tus hermanos tenían una pistola en tu cabeza diciéndote que si no ibas te darían un balazo ¿verdad que no?- Dijo Carlisle cruzándose de brazos.

-Papi, te lo ruego no me mandes a California ,por favor, por favor - dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Alice, ya tomaste tu decisión, ahora asume las consecuencias.

-Okey _PAPI, _si me mandas a California con estos dos pelmazos, te juro que olvidas que tienes una princesa- dijo Alice acentuando la palabra _papi._

-Pues _ALICE,_ espero que disfrutes tu viaje- dijo Carlisle con el ceño fruncido. Eso ni yo me lo esperaba, Carlisle diciéndole a su princesa no _¡wow!_ Eso si es una sorpresa.

¡Ja! me encanta la cara de Alice ¡Por Dios!, alguien, una cámara. _¡Wow! Edward al fin sales de tu trance, en que putadas estabas pensando. _Hola Anthony, al fin resucitas ¿por qué no estuviste mientras estaba en mi habitación, solo, tratando de pensar en qué mierda iba a hacer? _¡Oh Edward! Lo siento, pero quería dejarte solo asumiendo lo que has hecho, ¡ah! y claro, vengarme por no hacerme caso de no participar en la estúpida carrera. _¡Agh, Anthony! Eres peor que Alice y Emmett juntos; no es justo que me hayas dejado solo, sin nadie; sabes que no tengo con quien hablar, y la única persona con la que logro hacerlo es contigo, pero claro, como yo estoy solo en el mundo. _¡Por Dios, Edward! No seas melodramático ¿bien? Dos cosas, primero: sabes que no estás solo, me tienes a mi; y segundo: quería darte tu lección, y lo hice. De resto piensa lo que quieras._

-Edward, ¡por Dios, tendremos que llamar a un paramédico para que salgas del _shock_!- Dijo Carlisle con tono de burla.

Me despejé un poco moviendo la cabeza. Luego miré a los demás, todos tenían cara de querer matarme. ¡Diablos! De que mierda estaban hablando mientras estaba en mi monólogo interno.

-¡Oh! Eddie Estaba hablando con sigo mismo ¿verdad? - dijo Emmett furioso.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LES HICE PARA QUE ESTÉN ASÍ CON MIGO, EH? YO NO LES DIJE QUE ME ACOMPAÑARAN A LA PUTA CARRERA ¡¿VERDAD?!

-Edward, esa boca. Creo que no deberías hacer nada de lo que después te arrepientas- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa en su boca.

- Okey, está bien- dije tratando de tranquilizarme- a ver, voy a hacer de nuevo la pregunta, sólo que más educado ¿Qué mierda les hice para que me miren así?

- Ves Eddie, que con educación todo se puede - dijo Emmett con otro tono que no pude identificar –Eddie mira, sólo estamos a punto de matarte porque por tu maldita culpa nos van a mandar a vivir a California, no es más.

- A ver, repito y por favor métete eso en tu pequeñísimo cerebro ¿ok? Primero: yo no he hecho nada; segundo: no toda la culpa es mía, también es de el maldito de James, y lo sabes.

- Bien Edward, como tú quieras, pero escúchame bien: en este momento vas a dejar de ser mi hermano para convertirte en mi peor enemigo ¿ME OISTE, O TE LO REPITO?

-No tienes que repetirme nada, porque para mí desde hace años eres mi peor enemigo. Primero, porque jamás en tu puta vida fuiste el hermano que quise que fueras. Eres el maldito que me metió en esa mierda, por eso estamos aquí; sí no me hubieses metido en esto con sólo un: "Vamos Edward, no seas una niña, no te va a pasar nada" yo no me hubiese metido en esa mierda. No me eches a mi toda la culpa- le dije con furia y dolor a Emmett. No le dejé defenderse, porque en menos de que lo hiciera me fui a preparar mis cosas a mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación azoté la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, para después ponerle candado: no quería que me molestaran. ¿Por qué tengo una familia a la cual odio con toda mi alma? Espero tener una nueva vida en California. Con ese pensamiento preparé mis cosas, unas pocas, porque con lo poco que había ahorrado me compraría un poco de ropa. Como estaba hecho furia metí todo a la maleta sin arreglar, y dándole puños a todo. Entre esos golpes y patadas terminé. Mis músculos se sentían cansados y muy adoloridos. Al poco tiempo de meterme en la cama me dormí pensando en mi nueva vida.

_Iba entrando a un lugar muy oscuro. Lo único que podía ver era la luz de una lámpara, y debajo de ella estaba una chica con cabello café; sin embargo no le podía ver la cara, tenía agachada la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta que no estaba sola alzó la vista y me miró: tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés, con una mirada profunda; pero tenía algo que no podía ver bien ¡estaba llorando, y no podía dejar de hacerlo! Traté de acercarme, pero al tratar de tomar su hermoso rostro, comencé a alejarme. Cada vez que me alejaba podía ver que sus hermosos labios me decían algo, pero sólo puede escuchar una palabra: AYÚDAME._

¡Dios! Que sueño más feo, excepto por la chica hermosa que había. Por qué estaría llorando? Y me había dicho que la ayudara ¿cómo podría hacerlo? _Edward, réstale importancia. Sólo fue un pinche sueño. Ahora lo único que te debe importar es lo que se te viene encima con el viaje. _Okey Anthony. A ver, ¿qué me falta? A sí, despedirme de mis amigos; pero primero le diría a mi papá la hora del viaje, ya que él me dejó elegir la hora del viaje.

Me alisté rápido: me bañé y me cambié de ropa, algo muy cómodo para el viaje. Ya listo para enfrentar a mi "adorada familia" -nótese el sarcasmo-.

-Edward hijo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?- dijo Esme dándome un abrazo apenas entré al comedor. Pude ver a Alice y Emmett comiendo sin alzar la cabeza.

-_Mmm_ si gracias, mamá – dije respondiéndole al abrazo – veo que ya empezaron a desayunar sin mí.

-_Emm_ si hijo, pensamos que después de la rabieta de anoche te quedarías en tu habitación todo el día, pero ven siéntate, ya te traen el desayuno- dijo Esme.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir, porque Alice y Emmett ya me miraban con odio.

Todo el desayudo estuvimos en un silencio un poco incomodo hasta que Carlisle nos sacó de él.

-Edward ¿ya pensaste la hora del vuelo?

-¿Ah, qué? Si, ya lo pensé- dije un poco aturdido, pero apenas lo dije mis hermanos levantaron la vista- Pues pensándolo bien creo que estaría bien en la noche, para poder despedirnos de todos; pero si Alice y Emmett tienen alguna idea pueden opinar.

-A mí me gustaría que fuera rápido. Si se puede en una hora para que no duela tanto- dijo por primera vez Alice, Emmett y yo asentimos.

-Pues entonces en una hora sale su vuelo, estén listos cuando los llame- dijo Carlisle con tono firme y saliendo del comedor.

-Gracias Edward por contar con nuestra opinión- dijo Alice aún con la cabeza agachada.

-De nada. Me voy a mi habitación, los veo luego-dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación, pero una voz me detuvo.

- Edward, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Emmett.

- Si claro ¿por qué no?- respondí sin darle importancia.

_¡Bravo Edward! Lo lograste. Sacaste la primera prueba para poder empezar tu nueva vida. G_racias Anthony, me ayudas mucho, pero todavía no puedo sacar a la hermosa chica de mi mente. _¡Por Dios, Edward! Ya no importa. Te dije que sólo fue un pinche sueño, nada más._ Está bien, pero si después conozco a la chica te voy a decir "te lo dije" mil veces ¿okey?. _Okey Edward; pero si no, yo te lo digo, trato hecho. _Trato hecho.

Dejando atrás mi apuesta con Anthony terminé de ordenar mis cosas. No vi el tiempo hasta que mi papá nos llamó.

-Chicos hora del vuelo, salen a las doce así que apúrense.

-Ya vamos papá- gritamos los tres desde nuestras habitaciones.

Al bajar encontré como quince maletas.

-Emmett ¿cuándo vas a bajar tus maletas? - dijo Alice desde la puerta. ¿Qué? ¡Alto! ¿TODAS ESTAS MALETAS ERAN DE ALICE?

-¿Por Dios Alice, todas estas maletas son tuyas?- pregunté asustado.

-¡Sí! ¿No te parece que son muy poquitas? – ESA ENANA DIJO QUE POQUITAS ¿SE ENLOQUECIÓ?

-Alice, yo sólo llevo cinco y tu llevas como quince.

-No Edward, ya que gracias a unas personas me tengo que ir de mi casa- dijo de nuevo con ira, creí que ya se les había pasado- tengo que llevar la mitad de mi ropa - ¡alto! Dijo mitad de su ropa, ¿es que tiene una boutique completa en su habitación, y no me había dando cuenta?

-Y no seas tonto, en quince maletas no cabe mi ropa. Llevo veinte.

-Bueno, entonces yo me voy en mi volvo para que quepan todas tus maletas.

-Bien Edward, te puedes ir en tu adorado volvo, pero no vayas a llegar tarde al aeropuerto- dijo Carlisle sorprendiéndonos.

-Era lo que iba a hacer.

-Bueno, ya Emmett se fue en su auto, y también dijo que nos vería allá, así que vamos.

Todos tomamos nuestro camino, y como era de suponerse Emmett ya estaba en el aeropuerto con sus pocas maletas. Al fin alguien con pocas maletas.

-Se demoraron mucho- le dijo Emmett a mis padres.

-Si, Alice tenía muchas maletas y tubimos que meterlas todas- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Ya tienen los boletos? - dije con un poco de frialdad.

-No Edward, recuerda que se van en el privado; pero de hecho el jet ya los espera.

- Gracias.

¿Dónde mierda tenía la cabeza? Se me había olvidado lo del jet. Mi cerebro se desconectó por unos momentos, y cuando volvió a conectar encontré a Alice mirándome fijamente.

- Edward, te estábamos llamando para que ya nos vayamos.

- Sí, ya voy ¿y Carlisle?

- Ya va con Emmett, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Ben; pero no le podía decir a Alice, Ben y ella son como mejores amigos, y mi papá me había advertido de no decirle; lo cual me pareció muy raro, porque ella estaba en la carrera.

-No, por nada- gracias a Dios soy muy bueno mintiendo.

- Okey, ya nos vamos.

- ¿Eh? Si, claro.

Llegamos a donde estaban Esme, Emmett y Carlisle

- Carlisle ¿podemos hablar un momento? A solas - primero me miro raro, y luego asintió.

-Claro hijo, vamos a comprar algo para el viaje.

Fuimos a la plazoleta de comidas a comprar unas hamburguesas.

-Dime hijo ¿de qué quieres hablar? - respiré profundo.

- ¿Qué le pasará a Ben?- Lo dije tan rápido, que esperé que no lo hubiera entendido.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Está vivo o muerto?

- Está vivo.

-¿Está bien?

-Obviamente quedó con quemaduras, pero…- se quedó pensando.

-¿PERO QUÉ?- Pregunté exasperado.

- Edward, Ben... Ben- ya me estaba empezando a exasperar - Edward, Ben ya no va a poder volver a caminar.

No respondí, quedé en _shock_, ¿cómo es que Ben ha quedado así? No le puede pasar eso porque... ¡Agh! No, no, no, no es justo ¡Ah! Mi... mi primo, mi primo ha quedado quemado, y paralítico. ¡No!

-¡Nooooo!- Fue lo único que pude decir, o en este caso gritar, hasta que la gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor volteó a mirar.

- Edward, hijo, por favor cálmate. Sé que es duro, pero por favor cálmate- trató de calmarme Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme si mi primo ha quedado paralitico? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te pondrías tú, si mi tío Eleazar hubiera quedado así? ¿Igual que yo?

- Mira Edward, sé que te duele, pero tienes que ser fuerte ¿bien? Si no lo haces por ti o por mi hazlo por Alice- cierto, me había olvidado de Alice. Yo amo a mi hermana, por ella voy a relajarme.

-Está bien, pero sólo por ella trataré de calmarme- dije intentándolo, pero fue imposible, me irritaba que yo le dije a Ben que no se metiera en la maldita carrera, y el muy imbécil lo hizo.

- Edward, si no te calmas tendré que dejarte aquí, y perder el vuelo. Así que te calmas o no nos vamos- respondió Carlisle en tono de advertencia.

- Está bien, ya me relajé.

-Muy bien Edward, pon cara de "estoy bien y no ha pasado nada, amo a mi hermanita" y vámonos- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa fingida.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Carlisle que iba a hacer como que nada había pasado? Mi primo todavía estaba en coma, pero ya sabían que iba a quedar parapléjico. No iba a poner cara de "todo está bien", seguiría con mi actitud de "la vida es una mierda y nada me importa, sólo me quiero ir para empezar una nueva vida".

Al llegar a donde estaban todos, ya Esme nos había dicho que era hora de abordar.

- Chicos los amo, cuídense mucho. Ya saben que en California los espera Zoraida, y espero no verlos en problemas. Por favor Edward, cuídate mucho.

- Si mama, lo haré. Ahora por favor, suéltame- le dije tratando de irme de sus brazos, pero fue imposible. Es increíble que en ese cuerpecito haya tanta fuerza.

- Hijo, déjame despedirme, no los voy a ver en mucho tiempo- dijo ya soltándome.

- Chao mami, te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Alice.

- Yo también mi princesa. Cuídate, eres la mujer de la casa, así que cuídame a mis bebés.

-Si mamá, yo cuido al par de bebés- dijo Alice conteniendo una carcajada, a la cual nosotros nos sonrojamos, porque Alice nos dijo bebés.

- Mamá, no nos llames bebés, ya tenemos diecisiete y dieciocho- dijo Emmett.

-Adiós hijos, cuídense, y no me den muchos dolores de cabeza- dijo Carlisle estrechándonos la mano a Emmett y a mi; para luego voltearse a Alice, que estaba echa un mar de lagrimas- mi princesa, te amo, pero lo que hago es por su propio bien. Te puedes despedir de…- no lo dejó terminar, ella ya estaba sollozando en su pecho, mientras mi mamá estaba llorando desconsoladamente- mi amor, te amo. Cuídate mucho, mucho, mucho y espero que me llames todos los días ¿vale? - Alice sólo pudo asentir.

-Vámonos Alice, ya es hora – dije un poco frio, porque ya me estaba hartando toda esta escena familiar de dolor.

Sin más, Alice salió corriendo por el pasillo. Después nosotros la seguimos pero caminando con la cabeza agachada.

.

.

* * *

**Hola holas ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ok que tal les pareció la hermosísima familia y la actitud de Edward si me preguntan a mi les diría que la familia en si me cae re iper mega ultra mal. No me pregunten porque yo tengo mis razones y sobre la actitud de Edward la amo porque yo me identifico un poco con el. Sin más déjenme en los review que tal les pareció el capitulo y respóndanme las preguntas.**

**Gracias a **** .92, Saha Denali, liduvina y Tecupi por sus review las quiero mucho menos a la pato jaja no mentiras **

**Les quería decir que ya tenemos tráiler, para las que no lo han visto está en mi perfil y también el link del grupo, si aun no se han unido al grupo en facebook únanse.**

**Ahora si chaos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y disculpen la demora culpa de mis profesores.**

**Angie Cullen Mellark **


End file.
